Don't Leave Me
by LostOne125
Summary: Dean/Castiel. slash. male/male. Deathfic. Sometimes during a battle, everyone suffers a loss.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. **

**Don't Leave Me**

_Dean._

Blue eyes stared up into the sky and grew duller as time ticked by, while the battle raged on between heaven and hell.

Sam was fighting off demons, while Dean was wielding Michael's sword to defeat Lucifer.

When the battle was over and Lucifer was injured and sent back down into his cage.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, other hunters, and some angels celebrated their victory, but it was bittersweet as their eyes gazed across the field of the soldiers they lost and those that came from the other side, the innocent vessels.

Blood now soaked the grass underneath their feet and the air stunk of death and loss.

Dean walked through the field as his eyes searched for his friend, his reward for making it through all of this, for defeating Lucifer. He had did it, and now it was time for him to get some happiness in his damn life for once. His body shook from the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the thought of it all finally being over. A face crept into his thoughts, and he grinned stupidly.

_Maybe they could get a place somewhere for the two of them. I mean Sam could come live with them, too. We could all have a home base to hunt from or something. _

"Where the hell are you?" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Cas."

Leaves and twigs cracked and crunched underneath the sound of his boots. The noises echoed throughout the now quiet battlefield. He walked a couple more feet before something caught his attention.

Then he saw it, a glimpse of a familiar tan trench coat that flapped in the wind. Before he knew it, he was running toward the prone figure spread out on the ground. As he got closer, blood was soaking through the angel's white shirt. _No, No, No, No._

He collapsed to his knees beside the bleeding angel. Dean heard someone make a strangled noise and looked around frantically, but he realized it came from his mouth.

"Cas," he said urgently, shaking the his shoulders. A few minutes passed by as nothing happened.

Desperation shot through his body as he shook him a little bit harder. "You are not allowed to die on me. You hear me? You promised me you'd make it to the end. "

_This wasn't happening. No, this…Not after everything they had been through. _

"Cas, open you damn eyes."

Dean choked back a sob and slid his arms under Cas and hugged him close to his body. "You lying son of bitch. You said you'd stay with me. I know I never said anything, but I want you to be with me. I want you to stay on Earth with me."

Tears streaked down his cheeks and he pulled away suddenly, when something wet seeped into his shirt. He looked down in horror and saw a crimson stream coming from a golf-sized wound in Cas' chest. Dean carefully laid Cas back on the ground and took off his jacket. He maneuvered Cas back into his arms and pressed his favorite jacket to the wound.

_This was not…No…Just…no…It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _

"Damn it, Cas, please don't leave me," he pleaded as he gazed down upon the pale face of his angel, "I love you, alright. I said it. I love you. I know I should've said it before. I'm sorry."

_All those times we spent curled up in bed together. You'd whisper those words in my ear because you thought I was asleep or maybe you knew I wasn't. I heard you, Cas. I should've said it back. _

But Cas didn't open his eyes. Dean pressed their foreheads together. "Come on, come on, open those baby blues for me. Come on, Cas."

Still nothing happened.

The hunter increased the pressure on the wound in vain. He knew it that it was too late, but he didn't want to stop trying.

_He couldn't just stop. He had to save him. He had to do something. _

"Please, don't go. Stay with me," he murmured. His voice was rough from choking back the cries that threatened to escape from his mouth.

Dean's tears fell freely now as he gripped Cas to him. His body shook with silent sobs, and the ground seemed to shift underneath him.

Cas was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't resuscitate him. He couldn't make a deal to bring him back.

The angel was really gone.

Dean really felt the emptiness that Famine had once talked about. A huge hole seemed to appear in his heart, and there would never be anyone to fill it. _No, fuck…stop thinking like that. It is not over._

"Cas, I need you," he whispered.

For a few minutes the hunter did the only thing he had done a few times in his life, he began to pray.


End file.
